Popo Gets A Butt Implant From A Pikmin
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo decides to try and golf to take his mind off of being burnt by Norfair's magma, but he then gets sucked into Subspace and must fight himself, or else he'll become a sugar cookie, just like Dr. Falcon Ganondorf!
1. Chapter 1

Popo yawned as he came back to his small tiny igloo home on the icile Mountain, overlooking the giant glaciers that were illuminating in the dark night as he placed his hands on his face.

"Ugh... another boring week. And I didn't even get to have a match in Melee or Brawl. Or Project M, for that matter." Popo commented as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I wish something fun happened."

Popo felt his stomach rumble, causing him to groan as he pounded it with his right hand. This only made his stomach grumble more as it caused an avalanche, causing Popo to scream as he went tumbling down, with the entire snowy mountain collapsing into the freezing cold sea. Popo emerged out of the water, his entire body blue as he shivered.

"Brrr! That isn't what I had in mind!" Popo stated as he was suddenly sucked down into the frozen sea, spiraling into the whirlpool as he screamed for help, disappearing in an instant.

* * *

><p>Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion in the middle of Palutena's Temple, Crazy Hand was grumbling to himself as he was forced to clean up the entire temple after his accident from earlier.<p>

"Grrr... stupid Master Hand, making me do stupid things like cleaning..." Crazy Hand grumbled as he clenched himself. "I wish something unpredictable happened! Like... I dunno, I turned into a pumpkin, or something."

Popo suddenly fell from the sky, screaming as he flailed his arms, landing on Crazy Hand. Sure enough, it was enough to make Crazy Hand spark himself with magic, causing the giant white glove to turn into a bright orange pumpkin.

"Horray! My wish came true!" Crazy Hand stated, bouncing up and down.

Popo gasped as he placed his hands on his face, glancing down at Crazy Hand. "Oh me, oh my, I didn't mean for you to turn into a pumpkin!"

'Well too bad. Because I'm handsome now!" Crazy Hand stated in response as he kept on bouncing. "In fact, I'm sexier than I've ever been in ages!"

Popo squinted his eyes as he stuck his tongue out. "Yuck! You're disgusting!"

"Not as disgusting as this!" Crazy Hand stated as he then made an awful stench, with Popo vomiting on the floor as this caused Master Hand to pop out.

"Popo!" Master Hand angrily stated as he pointed at the blue eskimo boy. "You ruined the floor that Crazy Hand cleaned! And you ripped a godawful stench! You're going to the basement alongside Peach 2.0!"

And then Popo was a bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

Popo groaned weakly as he blinked several times. He felt weird, as if he had grown or so. He took a look around the room he was in, with it having Fire Emblem features all around, and then looked at his body, freezing in horror as he screamed.

He... wasn't exactly a 'he' anymore. In fact, he now had the look of a certain feminine blue haired swordsman...

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN MARTH'S BODY!?" Popo exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he began panicking, placing his hands on his face as his eyes widened.

"Actually, you're not Marth." Male Robin stated as he approached Popo, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You're actually his female descendant, Lucina."

"...I'M A GIRL!?" Popo exclaimed as 'she' screamed in horror, the entire mansion shaking as Popo was having a panic attack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another room, one that was all frosty and whatnot, Lucina groaned, taking a glance around the room and then looking down, to see that she... was actually in Popo's body.<p>

"NO!" Lucina exclaimed as 'he' placed 'his' small adorable hands on 'his' face. "This cannot be! I'm a midget! Why did it have to be dear old me!?"

"Popo, are you all right?" Nana asked as she entered the room after marching several Pikmin down the hallway, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't seem all too fine after getting that butt implant."

"B-butt implant!?" Lucina exclaimed as 'he' shook Nana, shaking the pink robed Ice Climber girl as 'he' screamed in her face, "You tell me what the hell is going on, and now! I'm not who you think I am!"

Nana froze, her eyes widening as she noticed that 'Popo' wasn't feeling right in the head. "Did you get a wedgie from Dark Pit again?"

"W-what about D-dark Pit!?" Lucina stuttered as 'he' tried to conceal 'his' feelings for the edgy, black winged angel, blushing as Nana placed her right hand on her face, wondering just what the fuck was going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hallway, with all the Pikmin continuing to deliver goods to the various Smashers, Dark Pit and Fire Emblem's Roy were making out with each other, causing some of the Smashers going by to give them odd looks. Bowser Junior just shook his head in disgust as he kept walking by, while Iggy Koopa promptly shouted 'GAY' as he pointed at the two teenage looking human characters, crazily laughing. Dark Pit then shot a black arrow at Iggy, knocking the green haired Koopaling out as he and Roy kept kissing each other.<p> 


End file.
